factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Samus Aran/@comment-10426062-20151027012859
In spite of already addressing your points, you still continue to edit this page and use links I'm already aware of and addressed. Samus didn't freeze this star since she flies to it and is surprised that it's frozen. It's kind of difficult to be surprised about something if you're the one who did it in the first place. Samus finds out that it's the Greed Corps' harvesting facility that's responsible for this. But this "feat" shouldn't even be regarded for the simple fact that it's not canon, since it's from Samus & Joey. As for the crash, it's erroneous to use the idea that Samus' ship is 1,000 km. above Zebes, especially when we can already see the effects of re-entry on her ship. Since Zebes is just about Earth's size with the mass of 4.8 billion teratons (sextillion) tons and a diameter of 11,700 km., we can use the atmospheric re-entry of Earth. "For Earth, atmospheric entry occurs above the Kármán Line at an altitude of more than 100 km. above the surface". (Atmospheric entry - Wikipedia) While it says "more than 100 km.", I'll use 100 km. anyway because "more" can be as much as 101 km. I will assume the distance between Earth and the Kármán Line is the same on Zebes as well. Since the crash took place in an area where there are mountains, I'll also consider the distance between the mountains and the Kármán Line, since the distance between the Kármán Line and Earth's sea level is 100 km. as well. I'll take a quarter of this distance, though, which gives us 25 km. What this means is the distance Samus traveled is 125 km. I'll use the equation ChaosTheory123 used, which is vi = sqrt(2GMd/r^2). The initial velocity would be 1,457 m/s. However, what we're missing here is drag equation. Since the faster you go, the more air resistance you'll experience. We'll need to use Fd = 1/2 ρ v^2 Cd A. Samus' ship has a spherical portion, or more or less, a hemispherical portion, so we'll use a hemisphere for the drag coefficient, which is 0.42. I'll also use a streamlined half-body, which has a drag coefficient of 0.09. I'll double this, which will give us 0.18. I'll add this to 0.42, which is 0.6. I'll assume the air density, ρ, is 1.225 kg/m^3, since that's common area density. The starship in Metroid: Zero Mission is about twice Samus' height and at least 6 times Samus' height in terms of width. Samus is 1.9 m. tall in her armor. So the ship is 3.8 m. high and 11.4 m. wide. I'll multiply these and take 85% of this to acuminate the smaller green house. So that's 36.82 m^2. Now that we have all this information, the drag force can be found. We end up with 19,715 kg m/s^2, or 19,715 N. We don't know the mass of Samus' starship, but we can take the Hunter-class gunship from Metroid Prime to simplify this. The mass of this ship is 136 metric tons, or 136,000 kilograms. The gravitational acceleration of Zebes is 9.36 m/s^2. To find acceleration, we can use a = F/m. a = 19,715 kg m/s^2 / 136,000 kilograms a = 0.1449632352941176 m/s^2 This is the acceleration upwards, not downwards. The force of gravity is mg, or mass times gravity, which would be 136,000 kg. * 9.36 N/kg, which is 1,272,960 N. Terminal velocity is when this and the drag force are equal. So v^2 here would be equal to 9.471945(v^2). v^2 = 1,272,960 / 9.471945 v^2 = 134,392.6722547481008388 v = sqrt(134,392.6722547481008388 m/s) v = 366.5960614283084477214 m/s This is the terminal velocity. So when the ship smashed into Zebes, using the mass of the gunship, there would have been a force of 49,857,064.35 N. That would be equal to 5,604.18 tons-force. If you wanted to know the amount of energy, you'd need to consider the distance it traveled upon impact. If we assumed 50 m., then the explosion would produce 498,570.64 joules, or 119.16 grams of TNT. No matter how this ends, the result will end up in the 100+ kJ range. Since Naruto Forums doesn't care about drag force, its calculations were higher than normal. If we ignored drag and went with 1,457 m/s and assumed the crash went 100 meters into Zebes, creating an impact crater, you'd end up with 1,981,520 joules, which is 473.59 grams of TNT. Now that I have refuted your arguments, I will ask that you cease and desist putting Samus at ranges greater than she really is.